


Shade in the dancing tree

by Takuma564



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No sex just fluffy cuteness, Sleeping Together, i love these two too much, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takuma564/pseuds/Takuma564
Summary: Hilda finds Claude sleeping under a tree, dancing with the wind as he peacefully sleeps
Relationships: Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Shade in the dancing tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGRose99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AGRose99).



> This is my first time writing on AO3 so forgive me if I have some mistakes

Claude looks so peaceful when he sleeps.

He rarely sleeps since he pulls off all-nighters for war plans and stuff or nightmares that have been bringing him down. She wanted to at least ease his mind, as well as her own. They both have nightmares and they know it. 

Hilda and Claude have been dating since Gronder feild battle and they won, that is where they truly feel like they’re in danger of being killed in this half a decade war so Claude decided to confess and when he did Hilda was bright, gentle, brilliant, and elegant like no other. No masks, it’s really her. He smiled wide and happy to hear her say yes truly smiling his best real smile.

Hilda looks at him. Smiling as she gazes at her lover's sleepy face

It makes Hilda sleepy as well. She takes her place next to Claude’s right side of his body. Making his arms as her fluffy pillows and her other arm in his chest.

There is no other place Hilda would rather be when she is in his side. The war has always been tiring and traumatic. Both of them become pillars to each other through this hell of a 5 year war and in that, war feelings brewed within them but also fear. Fear that they will lose each other without saying their feelings for each other. Claude and Hilda only just confessed at the end of the battle in Gronder field. They saw each other almost dead, protecting each others back till the very end. When they got home Hilda got to his room and confessed that she loved him and Claude returned her feeling, they promised each other that they will survive this war.

They learned a lot of things from each other since that endearing confession. Hilda and Claude can still read each other as usual but they smile bright like the sun when they banter or just talk to each other like they usually do.

She thinks about how many times they will do this. Just taking a nap under the shade of the tree, branches dancing as the wind blows them, on how-

Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her petite body. “Hey,” said Claude with a tired voice. Those tired green emerald eyes looking at Hilda’s magenta ones. “Hey leader-man, mind if I join?” 

“I wouldn’t be a gentleman if I said no to the daughter of house Goneril would I?”

She smiled and then pouted “Yes you wouldn’t! You didn’t even ask me if you wanted to nap with you, I would have said yes” He chuckled and flashed a tired smile. “If you weren’t so 'busy' to visit me the I would say yes.” Moments of silence before their lips meet. They smiled through the kiss, just enjoying each other’s company in their arms. “So want to sleep again?” Claude smirked a winked. She snorted a laugh and snuggled up in his chest and arms.

For now, they will enjoy each other in the shade of the tree.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for my best friend since she is feeling down in the dumps and I am as well so why not make a fluffy fic of our OTP
> 
> Follow her at twitter and tumblr @AGRose99
> 
> My social media is twiiter @Payne526Takuma
> 
> Hopefully, I'll do more fics of Claude/Hilda and more here. Thank you for reading


End file.
